


Three AM

by Aryagraceling



Series: Prompts, Drabbles, and Shorts [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Kakashi stays up late, and Iruka demands a wake up bang.





	Three AM

Sweetness burst on Kakashi’s tongue as he took another bite of the cake he was camped out on the couch with. Angel food--light enough to be tolerable, and Iruka’s favorite.  _ My husband’s favorite.  _ The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. Iruka was, as Kakashi should have been, sleeping, but what better time to muscle through the latest Icha Icha than three am? That and the fact that Iruka refused to let him have the lamp on to read in bed, forcing him into the living room for light.

Another bite and paper rustled as he turned the page. A bird chirped outside the window, prompting a dog to bark down the street, and something ran up the drainpipe, lending a metallic clang to the sounds of early-morning Konoha.  _ See, Ru? I’m not the only thing up this late.  _

__ He knew what Iruka would say if he found him.  _ ‘You might be part of a pack, but you’re still human, Kakashi.’ _ Iruka would shake a finger in his face and give him the disapproving stare he was so practiced at.  _ ‘You should keep a more consistent schedule.’ _

__ “Nah,” he murmured. The bedroom door creaked open and he craned his head back to see Iruka poke his head out and squint. 

“Wha’ time’s it?” Iruka asked, rubbing a fist against his eyes. 

“Little past three, hon, go back to bed,” Kakashi said. “I have one chapter left, then I’ll join you.”

“Mmm.” Iruka slumped against the doorway for a second before stumbling over to collapse next to Kakashi on the couch. “‘S no’ t’m.” He tugged Kakashi’s arm that held the fork over his shoulders and nestled into his side, angling the tines into his mouth to lick the last bit of frosting off. 

“You’re going to have to do better than that,” Kakashi said softly, pressing a kiss to the side of Iruka’s head.

“‘S too late f’r eatin’,” Iruka mumbled into his shoulder. “Pass seven.”

“It’s past midnight, therefore it’s a new day and  _ before  _ seven,” Kakashi said, shifting so Iruka was laying in his lap. He balanced the plate on the chunin’s shoulder. “Time’s an illusion anyway.”

“Nnnno,” Iruka said. He tilted his head up as Kakashi soundlessly offered him a bite. His arms curled around Kakashi’s outstretched leg to use his thigh as a pillow. “‘S real. Gonna spend it all--” he yawned-- “w’ you.”

Kakashi let out a soft huff of a laugh before setting the plate aside and brushing Iruka’s wild hair away from his neck. He set the book down and began to work slender fingers over Iruka’s muscles, Iruka groaning at the sensation. “Want me to come to bed?” Kakashi asked. Iruka shook his head. “You’re going to stay out here?”

“Mhmm.”

Iruka in the magical moments between sleeping and waking was a treasure, all soft noises and clinging in the few minutes before reality set in. The night Kakashi had seen it for the first time was the night he fell irrevocably in love with the chunin. That night wasn’t the first time he’d been over to Iruka’s apartment. It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed, and it wasn’t even the first time they’d fucked. But when Iruka had drunkenly crashed on top of him only to wake up curled around his back the next morning, Kakashi’s walls had crumbled like sheet glass broken by a stray rock. 

They sat like that until Kakashi picked up the book and finished. Iruka grumbled when Kakashi took his leg back to put his plate in the sink, and grumbled harder when he was lifted off the couch and carried back to bed. “‘M not a kid,” he muttered.

“No, you’re my husband,” Kakashi said. “And you should be sleeping.” Before he put Iruka down, he nuzzled against his face and kissed him softly. 

Iruka grabbed for Kakashi's hand when he set him down and moved to get pajamas. “C’mere,” he said. “Want you.” He tugged Kakashi down to press their hands to his half-hardened cock. Kakashi felt him grow as lucidity slipped into his eyes. “‘M already gonna be awake, so do me like you should’ve on our wedding night.”

“Like I would’ve if you hadn’t insisted on savaging me, sensei?”

“Yeah.” Iruka groaned as Kakashi urged him off the bed. “Lemme lay down, at least.”

“Of course,” Kakashi murmured, sliding cool hands under the chunin’s shirt. Iruka leaned into him as he explored the ridges and valleys on his back and kept up a steady stream of nips up and down Iruka’s neck. “Gotta get you undressed first.” Iruka moved to take off his clothes and Kakashi pushed his hands away.  “No, Ru. My turn.”

“I like where this is going,” Iruka said. He tilted his head back as Kakashi’s hands dipped lower, one at his front and the other on his ass. “Wedding night was amazing, but it’s been a while since we’ve--” a moan flowed out from deep in his chest as Kakashi rubbed a hand gently over him-- “ah, made love.” Kakashi tugged off Iruka’s shirt and tossed it to the floor. “Been missing it,” he whispered, reaching up to roll Kakashi’s earlobe between his lips.

“Me too,” Kakashi said. He ground their hips together once before sliding off Iruka’s pants, underwear coming with. His knees hit the rug while he helped Iruka balance to step out. “Should do it more often.” He trailed barely-there touches up Iruka’s thigh as he stood to capture his lips in a kiss. 

“Fine by me,” Iruka whispered into his cheek.

Kakashi pushed him back onto the bed and turned on the bedside lamp before undressing. Iruka groaned and flung an arm over his face at the offending light, and Kakashi chuckled while he crawled on top of him. “Want to see you,” he said. “I want to see you so needy--” he kissed Iruka’s answering grumble away-- “and flushed and so filled with me you can’t breathe.” He reached a hand down to wrap around both erections, stroking and squeezing slowly while his other hand fisted in Iruka’s hair. “My lover. My husband. My Ru.” Each phrase was punctuated by a gasp from Iruka as Kakashi slid his thumb over their heads.

“Yes, more,” Iruka whispered, swallowing hard. “Kakashi.” 

“More, love?” Kakashi released their cocks to slide the hand up and into Iruka’s hair, pinning his head into place. “Oh, I’m just getting started.” He rubbed their hips together with careful, controlled movements, gliding their tongues together as he swallowed Iruka’s noises.

Iruka broke away to slide his arms around Kakashi’s shoulders and dig in lightly with his nails. “Can’t wait,” he murmured. 

Kakashi kissed his nose before moving down to swipe a broad tongue over one of Iruka’s pebbled nipples. He grinned at Iruka’s soft sigh and licked again, blowing gently over the wet flesh. Iruka shivered and pressed Kakashi's head closer, arching up into his mouth. “Patience, sensei, all good things if you can control yourself,” Kakashi said, stretching to kiss Iruka’s cheek. Iruka gripped his shoulders harder when he took the same care with the other nipple, moving back and forth until he could feel Iruka’s cock twitch against his stomach. “All right, scoot up a bit.”

Iruka put a pillow behind his back as he sat up and looked at Kakashi settling himself between the his legs. “Kami, it’s like you know I love watching you suck me,” he murmured, threading his fingers into Kakashi’s hair. 

“And you know I love doing it.” Kakashi kissed down Iruka’s stomach before nuzzling into the crook of his hip and flicking his tongue out to catch a drop of precum rolling down Iruka’s cock. He did it again when Iruka tried to drag his head closer.

“Please, Kashi,” Iruka said, breath coming quicker as he leaned his head back. “Quit teasing.”

Kakashi wrapped a hand around Iruka’s cock and pressed a kiss to the underside before  _ slowly  _ starting to work him over. He busied his face with leaving a trail of small marks up both of Iruka’s thighs, thoroughly enjoying the way they shuddered around his head as his strokes grew firm. His fingers slid easier as Iruka leaked harder, breathless gasps breaking the early morning stillness. 

When Kakashi had had enough, he kissed along the v of the chunin’s hips before wrapping his mouth around him. “Mmm, yes, fuck,” Iruka cursed, and Kakashi continued to move his hand around the base as he pressed against the underside with a pointed tongue. “Oh, fuck, Kakashi, don’t ever stop.”

Kakashi smiled wickedly up at him through silver lashes. “Still talking? I’m obviously not doing my job properly.” He winked and bent back down to work Iruka further into his mouth. Iruka wasn’t big enough to be a problem, but also not small enough to take easily.  _ Wouldn’t have it any other way.  _

Iruka let out a slurred string of curses as Kakashi brought his free hand to  _ very  _ gently massage his balls, pressing his middle finger against his perineum.  _ There we go,  _ Kakashi thought, giving in to the sensation of hot velvet sitting heavy on his tongue, spreading his jaw. He hollowed his cheeks and let Iruka flow into his mouth. Each drop was bitter, salt, and  _ his. Mine.  _ He hummed quietly and Iruka tightened the grip on his hair.

When Kakashi looked up again, Iruka was thoroughly debauched. His mouth hung open and throaty moans tumbled from his lips as his cheeks flushed. Dark lashes fluttered over his scar as he stared down at Kakashi, brow knit with pleasure. He let go of Kakashi’s hair to drag a knuckle along a hollowed cheek before gripping hard again. “Gorgeous,” he managed to whisper out.

Kakashi pulled off, saliva dripping from his mouth as Iruka forced him up into a long, heated kiss. “Love you,” Kakashi murmured. He tilted Iruka’s head to the side to leave a trail of wet kisses down his neck. One hand wrapped around Iruka’s cock, keeping the pressure and pace steady with the occasional sharp twist that left Iruka gasping for air. “So much,” he whispered into the hollow below Iruka’s jaw. “So fucking much.”

“Me--” Iruka let out a strangled groan as Kakashi pulled away to suck him once more. “Me too, kami, Kashi, fuck me--” 

“Mhmm.” Kakashi reached for the bottle on the nightstand and tugged Iruka’s hips down before opening it. “Spread your legs.” He nudged Iruka’s knees up and apart, and the chunin wrapped both hands around the backs of his thighs. Iruka whined and ground his hips into the bed when Kakashi circled his entrance with a cool finger. “Good?” Kakashi asked.

“Yes,” Iruka hissed as Kakashi worked in one finger, then two. “Perfect. Harder.” Kakashi kept up an agonizingly slow glide, languidly brushing over Iruka’s prostate on every third stroke. “Oh, kami, please, ple--” His voice cut off as Kakashi pulled out to coat himself before stroking Iruka a few times with the leftover lube.

“Your wish, my command, sensei,” Kakashi murmured. He lined himself up and pressed in, stopping every few seconds so Iruka could adjust.  _ And it’s fun watching the  _ want  _ on his face.  _

Iruka wrapped both legs around his hips and tightened them, forcing Kakashi down and all the way in. The breath rushed from both pairs of lungs and they stopped to take each other in in the early morning light creeping through the window. “Move, Kakashi,” Iruka finally said, cradling Kakashi’s face. “I want to feel you.”

Kakashi huffed as Iruka flexed around him and then gave him exactly what he wanted--long, slow strokes paired with whispers of admiration and light kisses to Iruka’s eyelids, scar, lips, cheeks. When Iruka’s moans turned into desperate keening, Kakashi hitched his right leg over his shoulder and held it close, pressing a kiss to the chunin’s ankle. “Hatake,” he said, dragging fingers over Iruka’s cock. His hips stopped, grinding hard into Iruka’s as their eyes met. “I- _ ru- _ ka.” The younger man wriggled below him as he began to move again, wrapping his hand around Iruka’s cock.

Iruka twined their fingers together and stroked himself, letting out a small grunt as Kakashi sped up. “Husband,” he said. “Come, Kashi.” He pushed Kakashi’s hand away and chased his own release, clamping his free hand over his mouth as he coated his stomach with come. 

Kakashi watched with his head hung low, panting as Iruka clamped down around him. “Fuck,” he muttered. “You feel so good, Ru. So good.” He dumped Iruka’s leg to the bed and locked their lips together while he fucked into him. It was only seconds more before his muscles began to tighten, heat flooding through his body. He slotted Iruka’s head into the junction of his shoulder as he came with a low groan of the chunin’s name.

Iruka slumped bonelessly to the pillows as Kakashi rolled beside him, throwing an arm over his stomach. “Wouldn’t mind waking up like that more often,” he murmured, playing with the ends of Kakashi’s hair.

“Fucking your exhausted husband at almost five in the morning?” Kakashi smiled and kissed Iruka’s shoulder.

Iruka’s gaze was liquid amber in the sunlight as he grinned down. “That’s not my fault,” he said. 

“Porn isn’t going to read itself,” Kakashi said.

“Rather make it than read it,” Iruka said. He reached over the side of the bed, coming up with Kakashi’s boxers to clean himself with. Kakashi grumbled unintelligibly and he laughed. “Seriously, I don’t get your obsession. I’d just rather  _ do  _ it.”

“That an offer, sensei? Making porn with me?”

“Only if you promise me something,” Iruka said. Kakashi glanced up to see a smirk gracing his kiss bitten lips. “I get the last piece of cake. That’s my condition. Acceptable?”

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
